Life's Turn
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: A little girl survived the massicure of her family. She started getting into the flow of life 7 years later when an Uchiha came and told her something that could be the death of her or the planet salvation. He will protec her, she will help him. ItaSaku
1. The massacure

Life's Turn

"There's no more time! We have to leave now!" A low voice hissed. "No! We can't leave there's one left!" Another voice hissed. "A.N.B.U. are coming! Leave, now!" the commander ordered. The three hidden ninja exited the house down the street and out of the village before Kohona A.N.B.U. showed up.

* * *

When the A.N.B.U. showed up they were silent and taken back. A whole family of ninja's was killed in a course of two hours while no one but the families youngest was alive in her room asleep.

The commander of the team took the little 5 year girl to their hokage.

Lord Hokage was not pleased when he found out someone entered undetected and slaughtered a whole family besides one. "Sir! We found the assassins a mile off fleeing. We chased them to the border before we turned back." An A.N.B.U. reported to the hokage.

He nodded looking at the little girl staring at the corner with dull eyes. He had told her what happened when she woke and she didn't take it well.

For 5 years old she looked a little older, her bright eyes were dull and her light hair was messy and dull also. 'How could this have happened?' lord hokage thought bitterly. 'Where can she go?'

* * *

The three hidden ninja finally stopped running. The enemy A.N.B.U. had stopped trailing them when they left the Fire Country.

"Well... what... do we do... now?" one of them panted. He fell to his back to rest. The other rolled his orange eyes. The leader sighed and said for them to start setting camp.

The leader caught some fish from a nearby lake. When they finished they all just sat there.

The leader chuckled. The other two looked at him confused. "What?" they said at the same time. He chuckled again half-heartily.

"Hmm..." He pondered. They stared. "I wonder why the Akastuki wonted that family of all to die... oh well." he shrugged.

* * *

The lady showed up to take the little girl to the hospital to see if she was hurt. "Hello, little one. Who are you? I'm Sammi!" The nurse said with her blond hair waving halfway down her back, her blue eyes shining.

The little girl looked at the older woman quietly. Then the little girl looked to the ground sadly before she smiled brightly. "Sakura Haruno!" the little one said cheerfully. Her eyes also shining brightly but a ting of sadness was visible there.

The woman's eyes were wide then they softened. "Hello Sakura."

**A/N: Hello! Did you like it? I hope so! Please rate!**


	2. Itachi Uchiha

Life's Turn

**A/N:Hey everyone! Here you go! the second chappy! Enjoy!**

7 years later...

"No! I don't wont to!" Sakura yelled. "Yes, you have to!" Ino, Sakura's best friend, yelled back. "I'll kill you!" Sakura threatened pulling out a kunai. Ino looked smug. "No you wont." Sakura sighed and put the kunai away.

"Your right." Sakura confessed. "But still! I don't wont to! What if he wants to eat me?" Sakura questioned. "Now your acting stupid." Ino said shacking her head, her blond hair swaying behind her.

"It could happen..." Sakura muttered. "Sakura you need to speak to Itachi!" Ino pressed. Sakura sighed in defeat. "Fine."

* * *

Itachi sat in front of his father. "It's time Itachi. You understand this, right?" his father questioned. Itachi nodded. "She is younger then she should be when this was suppose to happen but it is all the same." His father said gravely. Itachi nodded again.

"Remember your training." He instructed. "She is going to need you at your strongest." Itachi looked at his father this time. "I understand father. I will protect her."

His father smiled approvingly. "As expected of my son." Itachi nodded again.

* * *

Sakura walked into the Uchiha compound. She walked all the way to the end of the street to the head household. Sakura took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She didn't have to wait long cause Sasuke, Sakura's other best friend, opened the door to see her. His eyebrows smashed together.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked opening the door so she could enter. Sakura smiled at him. "Shisui told me Itachi wanted to speak to me. So here I am!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke looked at her for a minute then his eyes grow wide. He stomped into the house and into the room where his parents and brother were. "No! No no no no! Not Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura looked at them confused. "Sasuke? Wh-what's wrong?" Sakura asked nervously. Itachi and his parents all turned to her. Sasuke stepped in front her as if to guard her from them.

"Sasuke you must understand that it is Sakura." Itachi said to his little brother. Sakura had only seen Itachi a few times but never spoke to him or hear him speak before.

It was beautiful like he was singing in a slow low voice. Sasuke growled at his older brother. Sakura looked at Sasuke and for no reason a thought came to her. 'Caniblizume.' Sakura shook the thought away.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked over Sasuke's shoulder. "Sweetheart." Mikoto called out to Sakura. Mikoto was their mom and a real nice woman.

"There is something you have to know..." She paused to look at their father, Fugaku, to help her out. "Sakura there is a secret that you must know now... please take a seat next to Itachi." Fugaku instructed lightly. Sakura looked at the eldest Uchiha biting her lower lip.

Sakura finally did as she was told. Now she was between a calm older Uchiha that she barley knew and her best friend who was shaking in fury.

"Sakura... you know how the Uchiha's and Haruno's have been friends for years, right?" Mikoto asked. Sakura nodded. Everyone says that they have been friends for a long long time. Plus she had been Sasuke's friend for years now.

"The Haruno family is of peace and balance, correct?" Fugaku asked. Sakura nodded again. "And the Uchiha's are for strength and order." Sakura finished. All four nodded. 'Come on they didn't call me here to tell me this, did they?' Sakura thought slightly irritated.

"Well... it's time to keep those names... Sakura you have a new guard. Our eldest Itachi Uchiha." Fugaku said waiting for her reaction.

**A/N: How was it? Are you excited!? I am! Please rate and review!**


	3. Onamaro and Kieumi

Life's Turn

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but here you go! Enjoy!**

Sakura's eye twitched. "What!"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "It's a little too much for her understand, dad. Maybe you should try again but this time use smaller words." Sasuke suggested. Sakura glared at him.

"I understand completely!" Sakura argued. "Sakura..." Sasuke warned. Sakura looked troubled. "Ok a little... just a tiny bit... not really... no." Sakura confessed. "You see." Sasuke started. "She won't be able to understand properly about what is going on."

Sakura looked offended. "Hey that not fair!" Sakura snapped. "If you help me understand maybe I will!" Sasuke didn't look convinced but shut his mouth. Sakura smiled approvingly. "Now. What is going on!?" Sakura demanded.

"Let me explain please, Sakura-san." Itachi spoke. Sakura looked to him cautiously. "There is something in this world called the Heaven door and the opposite; the Hell gate. When the Hell gates is open so will the Heaven door and vise versa." Itachi explained. Sakura nodded for him to continue. "When the Hell gate opens it sends out a demon. To fight off the demon the Heaven door opens and sends out an angel.

"A million years ago the devil himself got out of the Hell gate so the holy angel sent out his purest angel to fight him. The demon's name was Onamaro and the angel named Kieumi. Onamaro and Kieumi clashed for the first time. The battle left Kieumi near death and Onamaro dead.

"Little did the angels know that Kieumi fell in love with a human man and she was carrying a child. She took the baby out and gave her to the man; by now he was aware she was an angel.

"He took the girl and hid. Soon after Kieumi died. The man came crossed an Uchiha. He begged the Uchiha to protect his beautiful child. The Uchiha finally agreed and took care of the beautiful child.

"She kept the name Haruno. She was a beautiful girl; she had long pink hair and bright green eyes. After a few generations the children always had red hair. Then one new Haruno was born with pink hair and the clip of the angel in her hands.

"The Uchiha heir is to protect the Haruno while she prepares for the journey." Itachi finished his story. Sakura had a calm face lost in thought. She thought over all that was said. "Wait! I have pink hair!" Sakura pointed out in a rush.

Sasuke face planted onto the ground. Mikoto laughed sheepishly. "That's... uhh why you're here, sweetie. You must face this journey now." Mikoto explained. Sakura made an O with her mouth.

"Wait! What am I suppose to do?" Sakura asked no one in particular. "You and I are going to get you ready to fight the demon." Itachi clarified. Sakura nodded slowly. "Ummm... what if... what if I fail?" Sakura asked softly.

"That's not important right now, Sakura-san." Itachi said. "No, Itachi. She needs to know the truth." Fugaku stated grimly. Sakura turned her attention to the Uchiha elder. Sakura suddenly wished she hadn't asked.

"He will attack Heaven's door and open the gates to Hell and kill everyone on the planet and in Heaven."

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it's a little short but hey it's something, right? Please read and rate. I'm sorry I have a cold right now and Cant breath through my nose so it will take a while for it to look done by a human and creative. I'm sorry again!**


	4. Step one: Complete

Life's Turn

**A/N: I'm SO so sorry for the wait!! Please forgive me! Well here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

Sakura's eye twitched again. "What!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded. "See even though you told her the story I don't believe she understood that ether." Sakura looked offended. "Shut up, Sasuke!" she snapped. She turned back to everyone in general. "So is the... hell gate open or then demon free or whatever?" Sakura asked. Itachi shook his head. "No not yet, but soon." he said grimly. Sakura looked down and nodded.

She looked up with a calm face. "What should I do?" She asked. "You and I will fight them, together." Itachi answered. Sakura looked down at the floor before she stood up. "I can't do it." she said and turned to the door. Itachi's eyes widen slightly. "Wait!" Sakura looked at him.

He stood up to stand in front of her. Sakura only went to his shoulder. "Why are you giving up?" he asked. The rest of the family stayed silent. "Do you know who I am? I'm Sakura Haruno, the girl that is 13 years old with no family, low grades, doesn't take anything seriously, and who... can't even live up to the ninja name. If I can't live up the expectations of a ninja life then how the H e double hockey sticks am I to be an angel!?" Sakura yelled slightly frustrated.

Sasuke looked at his best gal friend. He felt really bad for her and suddenly felt bad for what he said earlier. Sakura smiled sadly. Itachi grabbed Sakura's chin gently and turned her face to face him. "That's why I'm here. To help you when you need it." he said to her. Sakura shook her head. "I can't do it. I'm a good for nothing." Itachi looked at her sympathetically. He suddenly wondered how many people have called her that.

"I'm a good teacher. I wont give up on you. Please. Give it a try." Itachi pleaded. Sakura stared into his eyes for a moment before she nodded. "Ok I'll try."

* * *

Sakura and Itachi had been training in the Uchiha's backyard for at least an hour and a half. Fugaku, Mikoto, and Sasuke watched as Sakura struggled with the first step: pulling out her wings. This had got to be the 79th time they've done this and yet Itachi continued to cheer her on.

Sakura focused really hard. When nothing happened she looked over at Itachi. "Are you sure I have wings?" Itachi pulled out his blood limit and after a moment he nodded putting it away. Sakura tried again, and again, over and over again she tried and still nothing happened,. Sakura sighed.

"It's useless. I can't do this." she gave up again. Itachi's face stayed calm. "Let's take a break." Sakura nodded and laid down in the dirt. She laid there and closed her eyes. She thought about what she was told a little while ago. It ran through her head a few times before things started to make sense.

Sakura's eyes shot open!

"Wait, Itachi!" she ran to him. He stopped and turned to her. The other Uchihas stopped too. "Watch." she turned around so her back faced him. She separated her hair to cover her chest. Her hair went to her waist. She pulled down her shit to reveal her bare back. Sakura closed her eyes and focused hard. With one great surge of energy two large wings sprouted from her back.

The wings were about as long as Sakura herself. She smiled and reopened her eyes. "I did it!" she cheered. Itachi smiled softly. "Yes you did." Sakura looked at him over her shoulder. "How did you do it, though?" he asked. Sakura's smile widened. "I have no idea." Sasuke face-planted to the ground.

"I swear you can be helpless sometimes, Sakura." he muttered. Sakura shot him a glare. But in his own way Sasuke was proud of Sakura.

**A/N: How was that? Did you like it? Once again I'm sorry. Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


	5. Importaint Note

**Authors Note...**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, a close friend of mine is in the hospital and is dying. I need to be with him. I'm sorry, I will update as soon as I can. I'm sorry don't loose faith in me. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this. I will try to update soon. Have a good day everyone. Thank you for your support.**

**~Cherry Blossom Girl13~**


End file.
